


The One

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snap Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Billy has a crush on Teddy even though Teddy likes someone else.~Can be read alone, before the events of The Revive~
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Cassie Lang & Gwen Stacy, Cassie Lang & Tommy Shepherd, Harry Osborn & Teddy Altman, Teddy Altman & Cassie Lang, Teddy Altman & Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Kudos: 25





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this as a stand-alone all you need to know is Harry is financing the Young Avengers and that this happens between the snap era in the MCU. This is the Young Avengers in the MCU.

Billy knew Teddy was amazing. Maybe that's why he was slowly falling for his best friend. Tommy wasn’t helping. Tommy constantly teased him about his crush on Teddy. 

“You’ve known him forever,” Tommy said. Billy had known him forever. Maybe that is why he was scared about talking to him. Teddy had always been there for him. Now they were sixteen. Now he had to tell him because Teddy would tell him straight up if he liked him or not. He would let him down easy when Billy told him that he loved him as more than friends. He could deal with just being friends for the rest of his life. Teddy would let him down and Billy would learn to hide his feelings and pretend that he was just Teddy’s friend.

“Billy,” Teddy shouted as he ran into Billy’s room at the tower. Billy watched how excited Teddy was as he smiled at the other boy. 

“What?” Billy asked.

“Greg asked me to hang with him,” Teddy said. “It could be a date!” Billy felt his heart break into pieces as Teddy got all excited. Billy nodded and agreed but he didn’t say anything as he helped Teddy with getting ready for the day. Once Teddy was gone and out with Greg, he found Tommy and cried. Tommy holding his twin brother and keeping him safe.

~

Teddy had felt confident as he was walking around with Greg when Greg tried to convince him to break into an arcade with him that was shut down after the snap. Teddy was unsure about doing this but he decided he had to prove that he was the type of person Greg saw him as. Maybe then he could get the courage to ask Greg out. 

“Alright,” Teddy said as he helped break the chains as they snuck into the building and Greg turned on the power and smiled at Teddy as Teddy got nervous. Why was he even doing this? 

“What game do you want to play first?” Greg asked Teddy. 

“Whatever you want,” Teddy said. Greg led him over to a game as Teddy watched Greg play different games as he listened to Greg tell him some cheats to winning each game. Teddy and Greg continued for a bit when they both heard sirens. Teddy knew he screwed up as Greg dragged him out and led him away from the building. They somehow got away and were in an alley. Greg having him pushed against the wall when a cop car passed by laughing. Teddy waited for Greg to make a move but he didn’t as he moved away. 

“That was fun,” Greg said.

“It was,” Teddy said. It was not but he couldn’t tell Greg that. He had to prove himself to him.

~

Tommy and Cassie were there when Teddy walked in. He was surprised to see the two of them as he went to say something.

“I want you to stay away from Billy,” Tommy said before walking out. Cassie just watched Tommy leave.

“What was that about?” Teddy asked. Cassie looked uncertain.

“Tommy told me you had a date tonight,” Was all Cassie said.

“It wasn’t a date but just two friends hanging out,” Teddy said.

“Billy saw it as a date,” Cassie said. Teddy was confused.

“I told him it was a possible date,” Teddy said.

“So it wasn’t a date then,” Cassie said. Teddy shocked his head.

“But it could be eventually. He just hasn’t said anything about daring me yet,” Teddy said. Cassie looked surprised.

“I really thought that you and Billy were going to get together,” Cassie said as she left him alone. Teddy never thought about Billy as more than a friend. He didn’t think Billy saw him as more than a friend. 

~

Teddy knew he was going down a bad path but he didn’t think about how bad it was until he was sitting in a jail cell with tears in his eyes as he realized that Greg wasn’t going to love him but rather use him. The cell opened as he was told his bail was paid. Teddy walked out of the room and saw Harry looking annoyed. 

“When I agreed to keep an eye on the YA team this wasn’t part of the plan,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry Harry,” Teddy said.

“Tommy told me you needed someone to bail you out because you were being stupid and not looking in front of you. Whatever that means,” Harry said. Teddy was confused.

“I got arrested because I was chasing after a guy not because I ran into a wall,” Teddy said. Harry didn’t get it either. Teddy knew he had made a few mistakes but why was Tommy so mad at him for everything. He remembered calling Tommy since he knew Billy wasn’t talking to him currently. Tommy was mad at him but he wouldn’t leave him in jail overnight. 

“Well I didn’t tell anyone where I was picking you up from so you should be clear on telling them you got lost,” Harry said. Teddy nodded as he let Harry take him back to the tower.

~

Billy was eating ice-cream and watching a movie when Teddy came in looking like a mess. Billy looked at him concerned. 

“Teddy, you okay?” Billy asked.

“No,” Teddy said. Billy debated before he asked.

“You want to talk about it or watch movies and eat ice-cream,” Billy asked.

“Movies and ice-cream,” Teddy said. Billy smiled as he moved over as Teddy went and grabbed a spoon. The two stayed close as Teddy stayed in Billy’s arms realizing this was where he needed to be.

~

It had been a few days and Tommy and Harry hadn’t told anyone about what happened. Billy didn’t ask about what happened but Teddy knew he needed to tell him.

“Greg was using me to help him get into place and break some laws,” Teddy told Billy when they were out on a walk.

“Oh,” Billy said.

“I was so stupid to trust him,” Teddy said.

“You just thought he was the one,” Billy said. 

“He wasn’t the one,” Teddy said. Billy nodded. “I think the one is someone who has been there for me for a bit, but I don’t want to rush into anything if he doesn’t want that.”

“He is really lucky,” Billy said. Teddy saw how hurt Billy was.

“You are the luckiest person I know, Billy,” Teddy said. Billy froze before he turned to Teddy.

“This isn’t a dream,” Billy asked. Teddy shocked his head so he knew that it wasn’t. Before he knew it Billy was hugging him. “Please don’t let me wake up.”

“I won’t wake you since you are already awake,” Teddy said. Billy closed his eyes as Teddy kissed his forehead. “Will you go out with me?” 

“Yes,” Billy said. Teddy debated about kissing him when Billy looked at him. “Can I-” before Billy finished he crashed their lips together.

~

“Told you,” Cassie said. Gwen grumbled as she handed Cassie a twenty as Teddy and Billy lay on the couch as Tommy was writing something on a paper as if he was preparing a speech or something.


End file.
